vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Traveler
Summary The Traveler was a shapeshifting being of unknown origin, who came from a higher dimension to experience the lower reality of humans, trading his advanced knowledge of the universe with Starfleet crews, so that they might give him passage to other worlds and vessels and present him with the possibility of worthy individuals to pass his gifts onto. "He," and his species existed outside of time and space, and usually only entered the lower realities when they were looking for individuals that they deemed worthy enough to accompany them on their journeys throughout the cosmos. Their kind could shape the laws of reality with their very thoughts, and move through different realms and dimensions with ease, as well as affect the constants of the universe to a lesser, but comparable degree to members of the Q continuum. After an unknown amount of time functioning as a guest aboard many different Starfleet vessels, the Traveler took interest in the young Wesley Crusher, an ensign aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D. He eventually helped the young Wesley develop his own Traveler powers, culminating in their final meeting, where the Traveler took him outside the scope of 3-dimensional reality to explore the vastness of the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C, potentially up to 1-B Name: Unknown. Takes many names, but is largely referred to as, "The Traveler". Real name is unpronounceable to humans. Origins: Star Trek (TNG) Gender: Presumably genderless, but usually appears as a male Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Transcendent higher-dimensional shapeshifting life form Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 5 & 9), Time Travel, Time Stop (Can instantaneously "pull himself out of time", to freeze the entirety of the events of the universe before him), Creation (Recreated a parallel universe), Clairvoyance, Forcefield Creation (Should be able to use warp fields to shield himself to some degree), Vector Manipulation (Hurled the Enterprise across the universe using these fields as well as his own energy created through thought), Precognition, Matter Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Encouraged Wesley to tap into his own Traveler powers and make a link with his mother, Beverly, who almost was lost due to the collapse of a parallel universe), Fate Manipulation (Brought Wesley Crusher onto a similar path as his own, though Wesley was allowed to make the decision for himself as to whether or not to take the Traveler up on his offer), Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Technopathy, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Flight, can become Non-Corporeal, can become Intangible, Portal Creation (Could create portals into other realities), Dimensional BFR, and possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, potentially up to Hyperverse level (A higher-dimensional being from another plane of existence, whose nature surpasses the human concept of four-dimensional time. Capable of creating and collapsing parallel universes with their own space and time to some degree. Able to phase in and out of reality, space and time, and move through dimensions freely. Can change and affect matter, space, time, reality and warp fields on an existential level with his mere thoughts, the latter of which being capable of dealing great damage to spacetime if meddled with, as well as his species being capable of transmitting these gifts to other beings whom they deem worthy of their attention. His presence could not be detected by the likes of Deanna Troi, an empath who could sense even abstract beings' emotions and thoughts. While the Traveler did not show the same mastery over subspace and space-time as them, they should nevertheless be somewhat comparable to the Q, who were described as being impressed by individuals being selected by Travelers to explore the multiverse. Warp fields also affect subspace, which is relative to the existence of higher dimensions, and the Traveler had full mastery over the usage of these fields, putting him, while at a massively inferior level, possibly comparable to the Q to some degree, as well as the likely possibility of his higher dimension being of a similar structure to aliens experienced in Chaotic Space or even that of the Q Continuum) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable (Inadvertently took the USS Enterprise-D to a location or realm over one billion light years from the Milky Way Galaxy, where thoughts were the essence of reality, in the span of a single moment, without exerting any force whatsoever, though he exhausted himself after moving such a large mass. Additionally, he could phase in and out of space and time in such a manner that he could disappear from and appear in any location in any realm instantaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown (Can affect objects through his thoughts alone) Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level, potentially up to Hyperverse level (Unaffected by three-dimensional phenomena in any form, although his own abilities, when affecting subspace, can leave him exhausted. Should be at least somewhat comparable, although inferior to, the likes of the Q, who can't kill themselves even with an event like the Big Bang) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal, potentially up to Hyperversal (Could access a variety of different realms and planes of existence through thought alone) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Should be somewhat comparable to the Q, since they live outside of normal time and space and have traveled throughout the multiverse) Weaknesses: Overextending himself due to his manipulatory powers over subspace. Gallery File:Lakanta.jpg|''As Lakanta'' File:The_Traveler,_2370.jpg|''The form he most often took'' File:The_Traveler_and_Wesley,_in_engineering.jpg|''The Traveler and Wesley Crusher, phasing in and out of reality to open a bridge to a parallel universe where Wesley's mother, Beverly, was trapped.'' Traveler_in_Main_Engineering,_remastered.jpg|The Traveler modifying the warp fields in the Engineering section of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, right before it hurled at hyperwarp to the far ends of the universe, or another realm entirely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Shapeshifters category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings